User talk:Na'viluver777
Armor info Hi, just wondering where you are getting all this info about those armors used in the game. Because the articles about them in the game have none of the info that you have written. --LuckyMan 19:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hi i'm brand spanking new here (as a member at least, just got an account today). Anyway the armor specs that i've added comes from a forum website that I accidentally found about almost a year back (quite a while anyway). i don't rememeber which site it was but it contained greatly expanded and improved a pandorapedia style articles on stuff from avatar: the game. it's a good thing that i saved that information (the text unfortunatly, not the site) because there is little chance I'll be able to find it again. :if you could dig that site up and post me the address you can feel free to edit my new entries. :Oh and just so that you know that site contained info about all Avatar technology including RDA and Na'vi!Na'viluver777 19:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorry but we can't use a forum that's most likely unofficial as a valid source for our articles (even more so when we have no access to that forum to verify where they got the information from). Because the only source of information we have so far is the game's pandorapedia itself, we have no way of knowing if someone just added some information themselves or if they actually had a good source (which at the point seems quite unlikely). If you do find that website and it is proven that the info they had is legitimate, then you can add that info again, but until that time we'll have to remove it from the articles. Also it might be good to note that a year ago the Pandorapedia itself wasn't considered as a reliable source (the one in the internet, not the one in the game). --LuckyMan 19:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Look, the information makes sense and it really has an official tone to it, i'm not saying that makes it irrefutable but I doubt that some body would have wasted their time with it if it couldn;t be verified by some means. and besides the info is much more in depth that the current pandarapedia articles so why not just leave and see what people think it's not like anybodyis loosing anything is it? i know that you have strict guidelines on canon content, but maybe somebody will recognise the info and give its source. :::If not is thier anywhere else i can put it? ::::No matter how official it looks, we can't put it in the article unless it has an official source (which is then listed as a source), we are an encyclopedia after all =). You could of course ask around from people if they know where it is from. What I really wonder about this info is that if there was so much info about different armors, why wasn't it added to the game? ::::Anyway, If you want to add that information somewhere there is a fanon wiki. --LuckyMan 20:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::The thing that i noticed that most of the information can be observed by just looking at the pictures, but if you absolutlytutly have to eliminate the info, well thats the price of failiure, mwahaha! :::::The information is not eliminated, it's just removed until a proper source can be given. Then it can be integrated with the article again. The thing you noticed is actually one of the reasons it's quite possible that it's not official information. People love to speculate and write text based on what they see, and even though this might seem logical it is not official. And besides, the price of failure is actually 25% chance to miss with attacks and 1 to 37 damage when you miss, for 30 seconds =P. --LuckyMan 20:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: When I rule the universe, you will be the first on my list, so send in your resume! :Na'viluver777 20:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC)) ::::: :::::